Nativian
Phonology Consonants Vowels Writing System Nativian writing system is splitted in two modes : *Phonographic - Uses 30 phonograms and is used to hand-writing, formal letters, poetry, official documents, and importants headlines *Ideographic - Uses a large table of characters and is used in articles, newsletters, advertising, technicals books, trading, science, displays of computers, etc... We use phonograms for words that have no ideogram, like surnames, names of cities, countries... Ideograms are intended to be quickly read and unwritten. Phonograms Diacrtitics are placed on vowels and change their quality As in Chinese, they can distinguish between allophones words, such as Μάρ Mar "the sea", and Μαρ Mar literally "feminine pronoun of the first person causative" Grammar There are two modes : Moods * objective - present real events with certainly. It is comparable to the indicative * subjective - reflects a view of the mind. Equivalent to the subjunctive, the imperative, or the conditionnal Tenses Four tenses : * present * past * future * aorist - equivalent to the "zero time" or omnitemporal present Genders Four genders : * natural (n.) - gender of inanimates like objects or concepts * masculine (m.) - gender of male animals * feminine (f.)' '- gender of female animals * neuter (ns.)- gender of sexed animals is not known sex at first, like a dog that we see in the street. Also used for groups with masculine and femnine mixed genders, like a group of persons. Numbers Five numbers : * quantial '''- indicates the exact number of entities, usually small. Available in '''quantial I, II, III, IV, etc. Quantial I is comparable to the singular. * dual '- indicates exactly two entities bound by the notion of pair or couple * '''partial '- indicates an uncountable part of a whole * 'plural '- indicates any number of entities, assuming there a lot * 'general '- shows all the existing entities '''Cases Ten cases : *'nominative '(N.) : *'accusative' (A.) : *'dative '(D.) : *'genitive '(G.) : *'comitative '(K.) : *'benefactive '(B.) : *'causative '(C.) : *'instructive '(I.) : *'locative '(L.) : *'temporative' (T.) : Word Classes 'Nouns' Nouns are classed by genders possibilities : *'Changing' or Common nouns (c.n.) : they are in the form of a root which requires flexion about its gender : εe for masculine, αa for feminine, and αεae for neuter. Animals and sexed animated in general *'Fixed nouns', which can not change their gender **'Natural nouns' (nl.n.) : inanimates objects and concepts. Many of theses names are also used as verbal roots. **'Masculines nouns' (m.n.) : male family members **'Feminine nouns' (f.n.) : female family members 'Verbs' Conjugation of verbs follow a agglutination principle. Knowing this table return to know all the nativian conjugation : The verb takes the gender, the person '''and the '''number of the nominative. ςῡμ 'su:m "to be", is the only verb not having a root. It is only composed of its ending. To conjugate others verbs, 'ͱαβερῡμ 'haberu:m "to have" for example, we have just to delete the termination -'ῡμ 'u:m, infinitive brand for all verbs, to extract its root : 'ͱαβερ- 'haber " have" , and add 'ςῡμ 'su:m at the desired conjugation. Here is an aproximate comparison of principal conjugation of 'ςῡμ 'su:m : Common forms are '''bold. '''Forms in ''italics, althrough grammaticaly correct, struggling to find a suitable context. Non-exhaustive list. Thanks this conjugation system, a verb can take 480 differents forms, not including any prefixes, learning about aspect, negation, etc... '''Pronouns We can make 600 forms of pronoun. Nominatives forms are used as possessives pronouns Syntax In a nativian sentence, only noums are capitalized. If a word is composed of two noums, each noumw are capitalized : Words are separated by the mid-point (·), propositions by the comma (˛), and sentences by the low-point (.). We can consider the the mid-point is the 31th nativian phonogram, because it can be pronunced as a gottal stop Ɂ, especally for separate two vowels together words : Thanks to the Declension system, this of Voice is superfluous. Indeed, the function of a word is not determined by its place in the sentence, but by its sharp. The word order does not change the meaning but the connotation of the sentense. It is thus possible free to focus on the words we choose : By convention, SOV is the default word order in normal sentenses, VSO in closed-questions. Lexicon 'Fixed Nouns' Verbs Numbers Example text Lord's Prayer ΜαεῑΠάτηρ·Кελήςτηλ·εςανς˛ kelɛ¹stɛl esans ΤεΝόμημ·ςανϰτίφῐαεμῑ˛ sankti¹fjaemi: ΤεΡέγ·αδῠενῐοςτ˛ adwenjɔst ΤεѴολ·Τηλύραλ·ςιϰυτ·Кελήςτηλ·ῐοςτ˛ tɛlu¹ral sikut kelɛ¹stɛl jɔst ΜαεῑΠάνημ·ϘῠωτιΔῐαμ·Μαενῑ·ͰοϰΔῐατ·δόνῐες˛ qwotidjam maeni: hɔkdjat dɔ¹njes ΜαεῑКυλπάμὶς·αβςολϝῐες˛ absɔlvjes ςιϰυτ·ΑλτήρῑКυλπάμὶς·αβςολϝαεμῑ˛ altɛ¹ri:kulpa¹mis absɔlvaemi: ετ·Μαεμῑ·Τηντατιόνην·νεινδύϰῐες˛ maemi: tɛntatj¹ɔnɛn neindu¹kjes ςηδ·Μαεϻῑ·Μαλύςην·λιβήρτῐες˛ maemi: malu¹sɛn libɛ¹rtjes ναμ·Ρέγημ·ϰαῐ·Ποτημ·ϰαῐ·Γλώριαμ·ͱαβερες. re¹gɛm kaj pɔtɛm kaj glo¹rjam haberes